


I'll Do It Right for You.

by theatergirl06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/pseuds/theatergirl06
Summary: Two friends set out for a normal day of adventure, but when you're a queen, adventure is often more than you bargained for.Luckily, these queens know all protecting each other.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	I'll Do It Right for You.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Shooting, blood, verbal assault, sirens.

If there were ever a pair of best friends who were guaranteed to have fun, it was Anne Boleyn and Anna of Cleves. No one could say that they weren’t a lot alike. Both had a go with the flow sort of outlook on like. They both did things without thinking too much, and then faced the consequences when they came. Their personalities varied, of course, but if you couldn’t find either of them, they were probably together, cooking up a new way to have fun and “experiment with the world,” as Anne liked to call it when she was trying to justify whatever mess they’d made (nothing too serious, just that time she’d painted Catherine’s room and Anna had bought her the green paint).

When the pair went out one Saturday and didn’t come back for several hours, few of the other queens were worried. They’d been gone for longer before, and unless there were signs of trouble, there was no need to be alarmed.

Truth be told, Catherine had stopped worrying about them ages ago. The two had so much energy and such a huge thirst for adventure that trouble was bound to find them. She’d used to worry about them every day before Jane had pointed out something very important to her.    
If she knew chaos was inevitable, why worry about the possibility of it? 

This, she’d realized, was a very good point.

So she and Jane both had tried not to worry. They didn’t always succeed, but they helped each other out. And they were both better for it. Today in particular, they were focusing on trying to make a complicated stew that Jane had found in a book. Jane was a good cook, and Catherine not entirely hopeless in the kitchen, so it theoretically  _ should  _ have worked, but in practice, it was proving a lot more difficult.

“Jane?”

“Yes, love?”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that.”

Jane spun around to look at the mixture they’d created bubbling in the pot. 

“No, Catherine. I don’t think it’s supposed to look anything like that.”

Meanwhile, Cathy was having a harder time not worrying. She kept trying to focus on the Sudoku book Kat had gotten her for her birthday, but all she could think about was her girlfriend. She kept tapping her pencil on the table while Kat paced around the room behind her, trying and failing to calm her down.

“Cathy, I’m sure they’re both fine. They’ve been gone longer than this before.”

“I know! I just...I get the feeling that something’s wrong. With those two, there’s always a good chance anyway!”

“Until we know something’s wrong, we shouldn’t worry. We didn’t date them so we could worry.”

“Funny how we’re dating two best friends.”

“I don’t think so. We all live together. Some of us fall in love. Others become friends.”

“That isn’t actually very likely in a group of six roommates.”

“Do those statistics factor in the ‘died in the 1500s and got reincarnated’ part?”

“Fair enough.”

“They’re gonna be all right.”

“I know.”

Kat checked her watch. “You’ve been staring at that puzzle for an hour now.”

“I’m almost done!”

“That’s what you said an hour ago.”

“You’re the one who got me the book.”

“I didn’t know!”

“Just like I didn’t know when I got you that make your own slime kit?”

“Fair enough. I’ll leave you and your math in peace.”

“Technically, you don’t need any math for Sudoku.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. If you like, I can show you how.”

“I’d love that!”

Cathy plopped down on her window seat, making sure there was plenty of space. She motioned for Kat to sit next to her.

“Scootch over.”

Meanwhile, Anne and Anna were neither cooking nor doing Sudoku puzzles.

Instead, they’d wound up in a police car.

The toy kind that they have at playgrounds. 

Anna was attempting to drive it while Anne had control of the sirens. They were getting plenty of odd looks from a lot of parents, many of whom seemed annoyed, probably because the siren was very loud and Anne wasn’t stopping.

“Anne?” Anna had to shout to be heard over the very loud siren. To be fair, the two of them probably deserved their own siren already.    
“What’s up?”

“Why do we have the police car again?”

“No reason!”

“That seems like as good a reason as any.” Anna turned the wheel, and the car jerked sideways, almost toppling over. She had to curl her legs up in order to completely fit, so she fell sideways, knocking into Anne, who whooped and sounded the siren once more, louder than ever. 

Laughing, Anna looked up to see a woman standing in front of the car. She pulled it to a screeching halt, sending it almost toppling over again. Anne, still giggling, pulled her hand away from the siren, trying not to grin, but she just looked terrifying.

“Don’t make that face.”

“What face?”

“You  _ know  _ the face, Boleyn.”   
“Do I?” But Anne wiped the weird look off her face anyway. 

Anna popped her head out the front window of the car. It was a tiny child’s toy, so there was no actual window, just a window shaped hole. She had to look almost straight up to stare into the woman’s eyes, and she had to admit they probably did look pretty ridiculous.

Oh well. Who cared?

“Is there a problem, ma’am?”

The woman glared at them. “Yes. I would like to know why two full grown adults are stealing the resources that this playground has for children, not to mention creating a very upsetting and  _ loud  _ distraction from constructive activities.”

Anna didn’t even have to look at Anne to know she’d gotten the ‘trying not to grin’ look on her face again. The second queen poked her head out the side window, looking deceptively innocent.

“There’s no rule that explicitly says that everything here is exclusively made for children.”

The woman rolled her eyes, looking more annoyed by the second. Honestly, Anna couldn’t exactly blame her, but she was having too much fun to really care. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. Anyone with even a shred of common sense knows that playgrounds are for children.”

Anna batted her eyes innocently, making Anne snort, then quickly try to cover it with a cough. 

“Well, ma’am, I hate to tell you this, but not every adult has common sense.” She wiggled her eyebrows, sending Anne into another fit of giggles.

The woman stomped her foot on the ground. “What is the  _ use  _ for people like you in this world?”

Anne dramatically flung her arm around Anna’s shoulder (which took some work, seeing as the car was too small for her to stick out her arm all the way), and stuck out her tongue.    
“We’re here to have each other’s backs.” Her tone was light, but Anna could tell she meant what she said.

The woman put both hands on her hips. She looked like a villain from a cartoon now. She was  _ that  _ angry.

“Well, maybe when you get taught a lesson, you can break each other’s backs.”

And with an irritated grunt, the woman flung her leg into a kick, sending the car tumbling and flying across the grass, taking a shrieking and laughing Anne and Anna with it. 

At last, the car came to a stop. Anna went flying out the front window and landed on the grass, the wind completely knocked out of her. She turned and saw Anne lying half in, half out of the car, her leg still stuck on something inside, and her body draped over the window. It looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

She crawled over and untangled her friend. How had it even been possible to get into this position?

She was Anne Boleyn, that was how.

“You all right?”

Anne widened her eyes at Anna in mock pain.”Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!”

Anna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “All right, then. If you’re so injured, maybe we should head home.”

“Maybe we should head home anyway. It’s getting late.”

The two queens scrambled rather haphazardly out of the grass and to their feet, and began walking down the path. They had just passed under some trees when a figure loomed suddenly out of the darkness, mere feet in front of them.

Anne shrieked and stepped backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet. Anna stood frozen to the spot, trying and failing to ignore the tremors of shock running through her body.

“You startled us!”

The figure stepped out of the darkness, and Anna realized she recognized him. He wasn’t dangerous, but she’d seen him at stage door a few times. He liked to hate on the queens. A lot.

Knowing that he wasn’t a threat made it a little easier. She was vaguely aware of Anne trembling behind her, and that made it easier still. 

“Sir, I think you should maybe give us a bit more space.”

“Oh, and why should I listen to you, you bitch?”

The comment shouldn’t have stung, but for some reason, she felt as though iced water was being poured over her head.

“Please don’t talk to me that way.”

“Why not? You’re not important. You’re not special or deserving or pretty. You’re just an ugly little diva who steals the spotlight from those who deserve it, and you should’ve just stayed dead.”   
Laughing, he turned and headed back into the trees. Anna still felt like she was freezing from the inside out.

“Hey!” At the sound of Anne’s shout, the man turned to face them.

“What, now you want to talk, too?”

“You don’t get to say that shit to my friend! Apologize right now!”

“And why should I do that?”

Anna could see Anne shaking with anger. “Anne, it’s really fine, there’s no need to start a fight…”

“No! He was hurting you! He shouldn’t get away with that!”

“I was only saying what we all know is true!”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The man got a sudden dangerous look in his eyes. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me to shut up!”

And in a split second, the man had pulled out a gun, and the sound of a shot rang out. Anne screamed and fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder. She could already see red leaking through her fingers.

She wanted to run after the man and kick his ass, but she had more important things to do. She dropped to the ground next to her friend, phone already in hand. She didn’t even dial 999, just clicked on her emergency contacts, praying for one of the other queens to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Kat?”

“Anna?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What’s going on? Is everything all right?”

Anna took a deep breath. “Kat, listen carefully. I’ll explain everything later, but for now I need you to call 999 and tell them to come to the grove of trees in the little park near the apartment.” God, she couldn’t even remember the name. “We ran into a hater, and he...he shot Anne, Kat. Tell them to come here, and fast. Please.”   
She hung up before she could hear her girlfriend’s (undoubtedly worried) response. But she was Kat. Anna had no doubt that she would get them help.

Which left Anna with the very important job of keeping Anne awake until the help got there. 

As gently as she could without hurting her best friend’s shoulder, Anna tried to scoop Anne off the ground so that she was leaning up against her. Anna wrapped her arm around her, taking off her hoodie and pressing it on the wound. Good thing it was red already.

“So how’s that ankle?”

Anne let out a pained laugh, then winced. “I dunno, think it’s still pretty bad.”

“Think you might need to go to the hospital?”

“Just…” she gasped at a sudden flash of pain, “just maybe.”

Anna sighed and looked at the beheaded queen who was trying not to look at her own blood.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing that back there.”

“Doing what?”

“Defending me.”

“What are friends for?”

Anna sighed. “Well, nobody really...did that for me. Before we came back.” 

There was a pause.

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did I help you?”

“You knew it was dangerous.”

Anne sighed, leaning on Anna’s shoulder more and more.

“I...never had any friends to help last time. I had a few people I cared about, but...I was too busy trying to survive and climb the hierarchy that I never looked out for them. I loved them so much, but I never repaid them for all the love they gave me.”

“So this time…”

“So this time I’m taking the good friends and treating them right.” Anne stared into the German queen’s eyes. “You’re a really, really good friend, Anna. You might not know it, but you are.”   
“Not really.”   
“You’re helping me now. You’re saving me without a second thought. That man could still be here. He could try to shoot you.”

“But if I left, then you could die!”

“You’re proving my point about the good friend thing.”

There was another silence.

“Why did  _ you  _ do it?”

“Why did I what?”

“Why did you stay here?”

Anna sighed. “I never had any friends in my last life to protect. Just a girl who I had  _ very  _ complicated feelings for, a lady in waiting who was already so hurt I couldn’t completely save her, and a ton of court attendees who laughed at me at every chance they got.”

“So I guess we’re both trying to make up for our friendship fails, huh?”

Anna laughed. “I guess we are.”

Sirens sounded close by. Lights began to poke through the trees. 

“Anna?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad I’ve got you as a best friend to do it right with.”

Anna sighed. 

“Me too.”


End file.
